pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Perished
My name is Red. You know me, I'm the guy who became the youngest Pokemon champion at the age of 10, the guy who was unbeaten in a whole region for 8 months. But that was all three years ago. I'm sure some of you will remember my fateful encounter with an old friend from Johto, Gold. It was a fine battle atop Mount Silver, but as I was down to using my last Pikachu, his Lapras barely managed to make my Electric Pokemon faint. And that's where it happened. Gold seemed uninterested in me, who at this point had no energy to speak. He left the mountain and went his own way back to Saffron City for the train. Everyone knows this much. but the story of me after this was horrifying to say the least. After the fateful match, my breath ran out. There was no feasible explanation for it, the Nurse said. I began o suffocate and as the altitude was death-defying, there was little hope of me surviving. I was perished. Perished on a mountain with extreme temperatures and no supplies. How the Hell did I survive? My oxygen was lost, but my heart was still beating, slowly, but surely. With the minimal energy I had left, I crawled slowly round the mountain until I found a real surprise. It was in the distance at first, but I was sure I heard voices. 'What have I become?' '(muffled sounds)' 'Look, I am sorry.' '*screaming noise*' That's when my attention was bought. Inside the mountain it was warm. It was filled with warm air and I was able to breathe. When I regained full conciousness, I saw Gold. 'Need to stop' 'Can't go on' 'It's all over' These were the remarks I heard from a seemingly mental Gold, he sounded like he was speaking to somebody. That was when I realized. He was motionless. He was perished, just like me, only worse. I walked up to the paralyzed Pokemon Trainer and just asked 'Gold?' There was no response. Was he posessed? Was he- dead? No- he couldn't have been,he was talking and it was warm inside the mountain. But he must have done something, seen something that got him like this. I asked again; 'G-gold?' This time I heard a murmur, a quiet murmur, a disturbingly eerie murmur, but a murmur nevertheless. 'SEE ME NOW, SEE ME NOW!!!' Gold shouted for no apparent reason all of a sudden. It scared me out of my skin. Until I realized that yell did not come from Gold, or no one I could see. It was all a blur. Gold and I, two prestigious Pokemon trainers were stuck 400 ft above sea level without anyone knowing after a mysterious pokemon battle. You all thought I was the sufferer of the Battle of Mt Silver, but after the battle, I became fine. But enough of all that, I needed to find out who the heck said that phrase. So I left Gold to his possessor or whatever was trying to kill him. You're expecting a really long story from this aren't you, well sadly there wasn't exactly a hard task to be completed. I began searching for evidence, the whole scene replaying in my head on a loop. It was driving me so crazy, I couldn't even hear my own thoughts. As I slowly trekked down the mountain, I saw a slight shadow. My first thoughts were 'Mum, is it you?' I couldn't say a word though, as the altitude was way too high still, and I was almost out of breath. 'Come here Red!' someone or something said in an irritating sing-song voice. 'You know you want the fate of me, you know you want the fate of your friend Gold, ah yes, he's sure enjoying himself in my cave.' And then it struck me. HYPNO!!!!. I barely had the energy but I managed to scream; 'So it was YOU who possessed Gold, and I was in your cave! It explains the speaking at the beginning, it explains everything ab-' But Hypno wasn't done with me; HE TRIED TO USE PSYCHIC, ON ME! 'So won't you join us?' 'NO!!! I want to save my friend!' And I pegged it. Did my Pikachu have any energy left in it? I opened the pokeball, used the hyper potion in my bag so I could fight. But before I knew it, the Hypno fainted my Pikachu. So I had to go to plan B. Flee. So that's exactly what I did. I made it down the mountain to see a phone booth. I'd never seen it before, but that didn't mean I was complaining, I rang the police straight away and they sent an officer Jenny to the scene. But she didn't see anything, neither did the 23 other officers that reside in Kanto and Johto. It was no use. I was safe but Gold still wasn't. So remember little children, join me. Category:Red Category:Gold Category:Silver Category:Pokemon